(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exhaust gas processing device for an engine.
(2) Description of Related Art
<<Problems>>
The promotion of exhaust gas processing at an exhaust gas processing unit sometimes becomes insufficient.
In a conventional exhaust gas processing device, exhaust gas processing is accidentally performed at an exhaust gas processing unit in the state in which a combustion catalyst is insufficiently warmed. In this case, the combustion catalyst is not activated, thereby preventing catalyst combustion. Consequently, the promotion of the exhaust gas processing at the exhaust gas processing unit sometimes becomes insufficient.